Ellie Dennis
Ellie Dennis is a recurring character on Recovery Road and a close friend of Maddie. So far she has been shown to be pretty insensitive towards sobriety, even teasing Rebecca about it. However she seems to be realising that something is actually wrong with Maddie. Biography Very little is known about Ellie's home life. However it is known that she has been friends with Maddie for quite some time. She is part of the friendship group made up of Herself, Maddie, Nyla, Zach and Benji. Ellie enjoys drinking and partying, and can also be mean at times. She is very close with her friends and even helps Zach out with his t-shirt selling. She seems to care about her friends a lot and has had her own struggles with addiction in the past. Physical Appearance Ellie is thin with long light brown hair. Her face is round and her skin is fairly pale, she also has blue eyes. She often wears feminime clothing like skirts and dresses, usually with some type of heeled shoe or boot. Season One The Art of the Deal Ellie is first seen outside with her friend group when Maddie is talking about how her friends were acting weird around her. Later on she approaches Maddie and Zach exitedly, informing them she has some 'delightly salacious' intel. After keeping them in the dark, she orchestrates a trip to the local movie theater so she can embarrass Rebecca by revealing that she works there. She finds the whole situation hilarious, even introducing herself to Wes. Later whilst watching the movie she continues to laugh about Rebecca's situation, even calling her Ritalin Rebecca. She is unaware that Rebecca is watching. As the movie continues Ellie complains and gets out a flask. Maddie questions her which Ellie ignores and simply gives it to Maddie to have some. They are stopped by Rebecca who tells them alcohol is not allowed in the theater before asking them to leave. Ellie continues to provoke Rebecca and tease her about being arrested. Even offerig her the flash, which is promptly knocked out of her hand. Her friends convince her to leave, but not before Ellie tells Rebecca 'cautionary tales don't usually have happy endings' Outside the theater Ellie goes to scratch Rebecca's car as payback, but is stopped by Maddie. She seems frustrated by this and even complains about how Maddie would get away with it. Her friends manage to convince her to drop it and she leaves with them to go to Nyla's. Parties Without Borders Ellie is outside the school with Zach, helping him sell shirts. She's also planned something for his birthday which Maddie isn't happy about. She complains when Zach pays Maddie more money than she's getting, then sulks off. At Zach's party Ellie is seen to be enjoying herself, she starts drinking before Zach arrives and is constantly urging other people to. Then she answers the door to Zach. She also gets a bowl of pills out and passes them around. Later Ellie confronts Maddie asking her if she's pissed at her. Maddie denies it and says she's been feeling the same way. Ellie then questions Maddie's mood change and how she's become 'sentimentally crafty' which Maddie avoids answering. She is seen to be happy whilst watching the video and even looks sorry at Maddie when Zach is distracted by his track friends. Towards the end of the night when Vern arrives to pick up Maddie, Ellie answers the door. She seems to find it amusing that Maddie's uncle is here to pick her up but afterwards she checks Maddie's cup and tastes it, realising it's not alcohol and is only water. My Loose Thread Ellie is first seen in her bedroom as Nyla enters and the two complain about how hung over they are. They talk about last night and how Maddie left with her 'uncle'. Later on they are seen again continuing to talk about how weird Maddie's been acting. Ellie reveals that she wasn't drinking at the party and makes a comment that Maddie puts vodka in her water bottle not the other way round. They quickly agree Maddie is probably fine. Heaven Backwards Ellie is in this episode briefly as she calls Rebecca and asks her about Maddie. Rebecca abruptly hangs up on Ellie, but doesn't tell Maddie about the call. Sick as Our Secrets The episode opens to a flashback of a young Maddie on her first day at middle school. She is talking to other kids when Nyla and Zach bring Ellie over to meet her. Then Ellie and Zach walk off to see her uncle Jonah who brings them snacks. Ellie doesn't seem to like Maddie. Then in the present Ellie freaks out about her american history grade. Then Nyla convinces Maddie to give her a pep-talk. Ellie gets suspsious when Maddie says "It's about progress, not perfection." and later decides to google Olivia O'Brien and sober living facilities in Valencia. This is how she finds Springtime Meadows. Then Maddie is in the dining room when she gets a call from Ellie. During their conversation the door goes and Maddie goes to answer it, only to find Ellie standing there. She tells her that she's volunteering but Ellie doesn't believe her. Then she lies again by saying she's visiting a friend but Vern walks past and tells her to be honest. Maddie tells Ellie the truth and proceeds to yell at her about not being her friend. Ellie seems upset as Maddie kicks her out. She texts Maddie to say she's outside if she wants to talk. Outside on the swings Maddie and Ellie talk. Ellie reassures her that she cares and that she understands because of her uncle Jonah and his sobriety. There is then a flashback of a young Ellie with Jonah, she gives him a little note, which he reads. He agrees with the note and shakes her hand. Back in the present Maddie explains how they were always 'adjacent'. Ellie talks about how close her and Zach were. Maddie admits that she's always been jealous of her and Zach and that Maddie and Zach don't have enough in common. She asks Ellie not to tell anyone and Ellie agrees. Ellie then assures her they would've been there for her but Maddie brings up that they weren't for Rebecca. Later there is a flashback as an Eleven year old Ellie finds her uncle dead in his bathroom with a needle in his arm. The Coroner gives Ellie the note that they found on Jonah. In the present Ellie reads the note about how her uncle wouldn't be allowed in her room if he did drugs again. Then Ellie calls Nyla. They sit outside talking about Maddie. Nyla is upset and shocked. They both assure that they are going to be there for her. Nyla then promises not to say anything. There is then another flashback of Zach and Ellie after her uncle died. Ellie goes over to Maddie who is reading 'The Giver'. The two seem to be getting on. Ellie is mentioned again when Maddie thinks that she told Zach, but is quickly informed that it was Nyla. Relationships Appearances (4/7) Season 1 (4/7) *The Art of the Deal *Parties Without Borders *My Loose Thread *Sick as Our Secrets Trivia Gallery Elleinfobox.png 211.jpg 210.jpg 207.jpg 206.jpg 204.jpg 202.jpg Category:Characters